The Walker Family
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: After a battle with the Earl, Allen suffered a deadly wound that was slowing deteriorating his life. Will this allow Allen and Kanda to realise their hidden feelings for each other and actually act on it? What if they did, and got more than they have expected? My version of Walker Family, no connection to Seil's version. This is AreKan, means Seme!Allen and Uke!Kanda. MPreg!
1. Prologue

**After browsing through the net, and I can't find much AreKan fic... And thanks to the responses from my fans, I have decided to write out the story of my Walker Family! **

**First of all, this is a AreKan fic! Means Seme Allen and Uke Kanda! **

**It will have Uke MPreg!**

**My language wasn't that great since I prefer drawing than writing, so sorry for and grammar and vocabulary mistakes!**

**If you are alright with all these, go ahead and read. If not, exit right now! No flaming please.**

**This story started from the invasion of Lulubell at the Black Order, after the Ark arc. But for my version, the Millennium Earl came along. And treat it that Leverrier and Link did not come to the HQ yet.**

**Alright, on with the story~!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Prologue**

"I won't let you hurt any of my comrades anymore Earl!" Thrusting his Sword of Exorcism into the body of the Millennium Earl with all his might, Allen Walker glared.

The Earl's face distorted in anguish and anger as he too, thrust his own sword into the white-haired exorcist who screamed out in agony. "Allen...Walker! I knew I should have get rid of you! You.. You're...!"

Allen shouted as he exceeded all his energy to pull his sword across the Earl's body, causing an explosion in between the two. Due to the impact, the Earl's sword was pulled out from Allen's body as he was sent plunging towards the ground at a great speed.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee Lee screamed as she failed to catch the younger exorcist who had made impact with the ground. She trembled as she started to fear the worst before regaining her bearings and dive down to the impact point. She tried to get to Allen but the smoke was getting in her way.

"Lenalee!" The Chinese exorcist turned to Lavi who was limping towards her and looked at the smoke as well.

Then both of them heard a groan, followed by coughing as the smoke started to clear up. They both grasped to see Kanda Yu on the ground with the side of his head bleeding and on his lap is the limp figure of Allen.

"Nice catch Yu!" Lavi gives the swordsman a slap on the shoulder and gained himself a murderous glare.

"Che, he just happened to fall in my direction."

"Both of you, look!"

Hearing the distressed tone, they looked at Allen or rather at the place where the Earl had stabbed the younger exorcist. Black cross marks appeared on the wound which flickered before it sunk beneath the skin and disappeared. The moment it did, Allen screamed as his whole body lets out a dark green and purple light. He claws at his body as if trying to get rid of something from within. Lenalee and Lavi immediately grabbed hold of the white-haired exorcist's arms as he was beginning to draw blood from his action. "He's going to bite his tongue!"

The moment Lenalee shouted, Kanda reached out his left arm for Allen to bite down on. "Damn you Moyashi! Get a hold of yourself!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Lavi noticed that Allen's left arm was surrounded by most of the lights, causing it to shake violently.

"It's no use!" All of them turned to the Earl who was leaning against the damaged factory egg with Lulubell supporting him. "Just like his own sword that repels Akuma and Noah, mine does the same to the Innocence. Allen Walker, you shall suffer slowly. The more you use that Innocence of yours, the more it will destroy you!" The black ark opened up behind them as they retreated into it.

The headquarter fell into an eerie silence like nothing had ever happened. Kanda looked down at Allen when he noticed the bite loosen up on his arm, "Moyashi?"

Allen blinked wearily as his fellow exorcists looked down at him. "Kanda... Lenalee... Lavi... What happ..." His words were cut off by a sudden spasm from his body and causing him to cough out blood.

"Allen-kun!" Tears were streaming down her face as Lenalee looked from the younger exorcist to Lavi who too was clueless on what they should do.

"Darn it!" Kanda got up and hauled Allen over his shoulder, startling the other two exorcists but they soon recover and followed the swordsman towards the infirmary.

The long morning was finally over...

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the prologue~! Will be uploading chapter 1 at later in the night~ **

**For the readers who know my Walker Family for the first time, you may find the link in my profile to my -Man drawings!**


	2. 1st Night: Feelings

**"..." - Normal talking**

**'...' - Thoughts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Losing count of how many Akuma he had destroyed so far, Kanda plucked Mugen out of the carcass and deactivated it.

"Kanda, how is it going on your side?" The swordsman's golem flew to his side as he snorts at the question.

"All clear. What about you? You better not lose the Innocences, Moyashi." The Japanese exorcist sheathed his sword as he moved towards a nearby church where the others were residing in.

"It's Allen damn you! Yes, they are alright. Just a little longer..."

Kanda lets out a grunt as he kicked the door to the church open, startling Allen and Toma who were standing by the altar with the former kneeling beside something. "You are as naive as always. Hurry up and retrieve the Innocences!"

Allen sighed as he turned to the two dogs laying side by side. They were skinny to the bones and their breathing were weak and short. "Let them have their last dreams Kanda. They won't last long anyway."

"Che!" Kanda head towards one of the benches and settled down on it. Allen continued to stay by the dogs while Toma headed out of the church for look out. The whole church was silent, the only sounds that resonated through the church were the breathing of the dogs.

**1st Night: Feelings **

Kanda glanced towards Allen who started to hum a song as he continued stroking the dogs. The swordsman recognised the song as the same song that the white-haired exorcist had played in the ark.

It had been half a year since the invasion at the HQ and everyone worked together to restore the building ever since. They have lost quite a number of their scientists and finders, but by overcoming their grief, they continued to develop better equipment to prevent such events to happen again. What they noticed was that there were no traces of the Earl or Noahs, there are even fewer activities of Akuma. They suspected that it may due to Allen's damage to the Earl that they have ceased their assault for now, bringing a moment of peace for the Order. Exorcists were still sent out for missions to collect Innocence and maybe to find people with compatibility.

The one that suffered the most from that battle was Allen, who was in a deep coma for a month after that battle. Due to the damage that the Earl had dealt to him, Allen could only activate Crown Clown for three hours the most. Any longer, his life will be in danger. Even during activation, his health is deteriorating. However, as one of the only remaining exorcists available, Allen still needs to carry out missions. But he will always be accompanied by at least one more exorcist, he was never sent out on a solo mission.

And this is the reason that pissed the Japanese exorcist off, since Komui always sent him to go with the younger exorcist. This time round, they were sent to a forest which was rumoured to draw travelers into it and disappeared forever. Thinking that it is the work of Innocence, both Allen and Kanda were sent to investigate this abnormality. When they entered said forest, they were surprised to see a village. Adults were working in their farms or chatting with one another while children were playing here and there. They were puzzled by the scene before them but were more surprised when the children went through them, like a phantom. It was then Allen's left eye activated and directed them to a church in the middle of the village which was surrounded by three level one Akuma. They easily defeat the Akuma and entered the church, which they found the pair of old dogs by the altar, engulfed in faint green light. Before they could enter, a herd of Akuma that consists of level one and two appeared. Kanda ordered Allen to guard the Innocences while he took care of the herd.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of coughing as Kanda looked over to Allen who had bent over slightly with a hand over his mouth. When the coughing subsided, Allen noticed his gaze as he smiled at the older exorcist. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

A faint blush appeared on the swordsman's cheek when he realised that he was caught staring, he grunted and turned away from the other. "Che! Why would I be worried about a Moyashi?!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen continued his stroking on the dogs but his attention were on the swordsman. He was actually looking forward to this mission with Kanda. The swordsman was on a mission for two weeks earlier and though he did not admit out loud, he missed the ill-tempered exorcist. During those two weeks, he even started to question himself. Since when did he started to want the older exorcist's attention?

He remembered about that time when he was at the Asian branch after knowing about his Innocence, he was surprised that Kanda was there too. And according to Bak, the Japanese exorcist came to the branch because he heard that Allen was there for losing his left arm. Even though Kanda denied, the younger exorcist noticed the blush the other had on his face and a feeling rose within him. He never had this feeling before but it always bring a smile to his face whenever he saw the swordsman. The next time they met was in Edo, Allen was glad to meet him again even though they started quarreling the moment they met. In the ark where they are betting their lives with the Noahs, his hesitation of leaving Kanda behind, the aching of losing him and the joy when they reunited. His feelings for the swordsman just seemed to grow deeper which did not go unnoticed by the bookman junior, who teased him but encouraged him to confess. Even Lenalee found out about it later who too supported him. Lavi told him that Kanda was the one who saved and brought him to the infirmary after the invasion. Lenalee too, had seen the Japanese exorcist standing in front of the ward a few times during the month when Allen was in a coma. He will just stand there and will immediately walked away when someone else came by.

Allen looked at the other who still had his back to him. Could it be that Kanda felt the same? He did noticed that during their missions together, whenever he got into a coughing fit or had any injuries inflicted on him or wobbling after he deactivated his Innocence, Kanda will always be standing just a few distances away. Like he was getting ready to catch him if he fainted or something worse. Most of the fights were handled by the older exorcist too, which Kanda claimed that he alone was more than enough. During their train ride back to HQ where Allen is mostly resting, he could always feel someone's gaze at him. Which the only person in the cabin with him was Kanda. Remembering the blush earlier, the white-haired exorcist could not help but chuckled lightly which caught the swordsman's attention. "What are you laughing at? Moyashi!"

"I was just thinking how cute you are when you are blushing. And it's Allen."

"W-Wha...!" Kanda's face is fuming red, either in embarrassment or anger or both as he stood up and threatened to unsheathe Mugen, before a small weak yelp was heard. They turned to the dogs and noticed that one of the dog had ceased breathing, with the other followed after giving its partner a weak lick. The green light started to dim and left the bodies. The moment Allen touched the light which had formed into the shapes of two Innocence, the bodies of the dog disintegrated into ashes. Not only that, parts of the church they were in started to disintegrate. The roof was gone and everything were worn out or damaged due to weather and time. Kanda looked around the church and through the gaps of the wall, he could see that the village were in ruins as well. "So all of these were illusions..."

He looked back at Allen who stood up with the two Innocences in his hands, his gaze on the remaining ashes. "Rest in peace..." He gave a bow before turning to smile at Kanda. "Mission accomplished. Let's go, Kanda."

"Ah..." They head out to see Toma waiting for them but before they could proceed, they were surrounded by another swarm of Akuma. About twenty of them, where most were level one but there were two level three. Kanda immediately unsheathed Mugen. "Innocence activate! Moyashi, you stay back and guard the Innocences!"

"Don't be foolish! There are two level three!" Knowing that Toma would not be able to handle the Innocences, he puts them into his pocket and activities Crown Clown.

"Che! Then you take care of the level ones!" Kanda jumped towards the level threes and begin his assault.

"Cross Grave!" Four of the level ones exploded in lights of a cross as Allen wrapped his cloak around him to block the attacks from the rest, part of the cloak shot out destroying five more. He destroyed another six with Cross Grave and noticed that Kanda had taken down one of the level threes. He was about to finish the rest off when a pain shot through the area where the Earl had stabbed him before. Groaning and felling onto his knees with his Innocence deactivated, Allen bent over and coughed out blood. 'Darn it! Not now!'

"Walker-dono!" Hearing Toma's cry, Kanda looked over to Allen who was bent over on the ground with the level ones closing in on him. "Mugen! Two Illusion Blade!" Cleaving the level three in half, Kanda dashed towards the white-haired exorcist and slashed the remaining Akuma. After making sure the coast was clear, Kanda deactivated Mugen and sheathed it. "Kanda-dono!"

Looking down, Toma is supporting Allen's upper body up who was trembling violently and sweat running down his forehead. Kanda knelt down and felt the younger exorcist's forehead. "He's burning up. Toma, go now and get a room ready in advance at the town outside the forest."

Toma nodded and dashed out into the forest, towards the direction of a nearby town. Kanda looked down at Allen who was still trembling. "Damn you Moyashi, you better not die in my watch." He shifted the younger exorcist onto his back as he started running in the same direction Toma had taken. "If you die now, I will drag you back from hell and send you back there myself!"

The corners of Allen's lips rose before his mind slipped into the darkness.

.

.

.

"Yeah, he's more stable now after a night rest. His fever broke during dawn but he's still unconscious." Kanda reports as he looked at the door to the room where Allen was resting in.

"I see. It will be better if you guys stay another night. No hurry." Komui said in a cheery tone but the hint of worry could be heard in it.

"Che! Fine..." The swordsman handed the receiver over to Toma who moved to exit the hallway and out to the first floor. Kanda enters the room where two beds resided in it with Allen occupying one of them since the previous night. He took off his coat and hung it on the hooks behind the door. Dressed in a high neckline and sleeveless navy blue shirt, the swordsman placed Mugen by his bed and sat on the edge. Timcanpy who had been resting by Allen's side, flew over and landed himself on Kanda's right shoulder. The swordsman raised his hand to stroke the golem on the head while he looked over at the sleeping teen.

Ever since the day he met this white-haired teen, Kanda started to feel something growing within him. Something he thought he had buried deep within, was starting to spout along with each encounter he had with Allen. He hated to admit it at first, thinking that it is because Allen reminded him of someone, of his first ever friend. But the moment he heard that Allen lost his Innocence arm, his heart stopped. The ache he felt during then was worse than what he had expected, it even urged him to make a detour to the Asian branch to visit the teen, making sure he was doing well. The worst was the month when Allen was in a coma. After witnessing the agony the teen went through after he caught him from the fall, Kanda could not get the images out of his mind and he was deprived of sleeping. Whenever he managed to sleep, he would always woke up from nightmares. Nightmares which showed Allen dead in his coma. He wanted to visit the teen's ward but would always hesitate at the doorstep, and walked away when someone passed by that area.

Kanda sighed before he stood up and moved to sit on the side of the bed where the unconscious teen lay. He removed the cloth from the teen's forehead and checked for any traces of fever coming back. He lets out a breathe of relief as he traced his hand along the scar on his left eye. He snatched his hand back instantly when he felt the teen's closed eyes started to twitch.

"Kan..da..."

The swordsman's eyes widen at the mention of his name. "Moyashi?"

"Kanda..." The second time was slightly clearer but Allen's face twisted in agony. "Don't... go... please..."

Kanda felt the same ache in his chest as he reached out to grab hold of the teen's Innocence hand, while rubbing the back of it with his thumb in a slow soothing circle motion. "Shhh... I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere... Allen."

The action seemed to take its effect as Allen falls back into a calmer and steady breathing, along with his left hand returning Kanda's grip. The latter sighed as he shifted to gain a better position on the bed without breaking his hold on Allen's hand.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahax, I know that some of you might be wondering, 'Did Kanda visit Allen at the Asian Branch?' He did, in the Playstation 2 game: Sousha no Shikaku. Well, you need to make the choice to let him go of course, which I did and it was hilarious to see that side of Kanda. ^^**


	3. 2nd Night: Vows

Prying his eyes to open, Allen groaned at the throbbing in his head. He was about to sit up when he felt his left hand in someone's grip. Turning to his side, he was surprised to see Kanda holding onto his left hand while dozing off on the bedside table. The swordsman had dragged a chair to the bedside during the day, his chin supported by his right hand. Timcanpy was setting on the swordsman's lap till he noticed Allen was awake. The golden golem flew towards the teen and nuzzled himself against Allen's cheek, who returned his greeting by stroking the golem's head.

Turning back to Kanda, whose head is nodding and threatened to fall anytime. 'That looks so uncomfortable...' Allen smiled and looked at their joined hands. To have his left hand which had disgusted so many people before, held by the person he currently having feelings for, he could not help but smiled. 'Should I tell him? But what if he will ignore me forever, our relationship wasn't even that good in the first place. I would rather not tell him if I still can interact with him like this.' Looking back at the swordsman, at how his hair falls over his cheek and his lips parted slightly, Allen felt his face heating up as he tighten the grip on his left hand, causing Kanda to stir in his sleep.

"Moyashi...?" Kanda gave a few blinks to focus his visions before looking towards Allen who was looking at him from the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Allen paused for a while in shock since the swordsman had just asked for his well being. He smiled at the concerned look. "My head is throbbing but I'm alright. Where are we anyway?"

"In an inn at a town near the forest we went. You slept for a whole day." Kanda said as he looked over to the window to see the sun setting.

"Thank you Kanda. You were the one looking after me right?" Allen smiled and gestured to their connected hands. "But did you rest too?"

The younger exorcist was surprised that the other did not take his hand away from his, but just turned his head to the side in order to hide his blushing face. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by a huge growl from his stomach. Kanda sighed as he stood up but paused when he noticed Allen's hand was still gripping onto his. "I will go and get some food for dinner. You haven't had any since yesterday." With that, he slowly slipped his hand out from the grip and went out of the room.

**2nd Night: Vows**

Allen clenched his left hand that still had the warmth from the swordsman. He turned to Timcanpy. "Tim, did Kanda really took care of me for the whole day?"

The golem just flew over to the side table and opened his mouth to play back his memories. From the moment Allen fainted after the fight yesterday to the moment Kanda falling asleep by the bedside table. When the playbacks ended, Allen immediately buried his face into his pillow to keep the blushing off his face and his urge to shout out in joy. Especially when he witnessed the part where Kanda took his hand and said his name. He felt Timcanpy landing on the pillow beside his face. "Tim... Do you think Kanda had the same feeling? Should I tell him?" The golem just use one of his wings to pat the teen gently on the head.

The door knob twisted and opened up to reveal Kanda with a tray of food. Allen sat up and leaned against the headrest as the swordsman passed him a bowl of congee, while the latter gave Timcanpy a bread to chew on and himself a small bowl of soup. Both of them ate in silence and Allen was getting nervous as time passed. Trying to start a conversation, he looked around the room to his uniform hanging behind the door along with Kanda's. The soft green light could be seen shining from the pocket area. "I wonder why the Innocences helped the dogs to create that illusion."

Kanda did not say anything, so Allen continued his meal. "Innocence reacts to strong wishes and will. Maybe it was affected by the dogs' wishes to let them live in that village they once have till they passed on."

"Strong wishes..." Allen looked down at his left hand.

"You have any?"

Allen looked over to Kanda who was still drinking his soup from his bowl on the table and not looking at him. But he noticed the faint blush and smiled. "Not really... Because rather than wishing for it, I will act on it."

This caught Kanda's attention as he stopped his meal to see Allen placing his empty bowl aside on the table and took one of the swordsman's hand into both of his. "What are you..."

"I like you Kanda."

The swordsman froze at the confession while Allen just continued to hold onto his hand and smiled at him. Kanda tried to say something but he was speechless, he never expected the teen to confess to him all of a sudden. He did not even think that the beansprout will like him! He was panicking within, should he accept Allen's feeling? But... what about that person?

Getting no response from the swordsman and noticing the troubled look, Allen's heart sank as he slowly loosen his grip. But before he could draw his hands back, they were caught in Kanda's. He looked up at the older exorcist who had his head low, his eyes covered by his fringes. "Kanda...?"

"What if I say... that I have the same feelings... But I can't fully commit to it?"

Allen could not believed what he just heard, but looking down at the slightly trembling hands around his, he smiled and moved forth to embrace the swordsman. "Is it because of something that you do not want me to know?" No response was given so the teen just tighten his hold and ran a hand through the swordsman's hair. "If I say I don't mind, I would be lying to you." He felt Kanda's body stiffen but he maintained his hold. "But this will never change my feelings for you. I have been thinking about this feeling of mine for a long time, whether I am serious since we both know that we hate each other's guts since the first time we met." Allen chuckled while Kanda snorted.

"However ever since you visited me at the Asian branch, I can't help but think about you during those days. And the joy when I reunited with you at Edo, the anguish when I thought you've die in the ark..." Allen sat back and cupped Kanda's face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together. "I was afraid to tell you... Fearing that I will disgust you and you won't talk to me ever. But... I do not want to lie to myself anymore. My wish is for you to be mine and share the rest of my life with you."

Kanda blushed at the straightforwardness before he placed his hands over Allen's. "Even if there are lots of thing about my past that I won't tell you?"

"Yes."

"Even if we might die any day?"

"Yes."

"Even if we are both guys?"

Allen rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, Kanda."

"Even if I can't love you with my whole being?"

Allen gave a huge grin. "Then I will just love you more, along with your part!"

Kanda blushed harder as he closed his eyes. Allen noticed that the swordsman stayed in that position for a while as he started to wander what the latter was thinking, until the older exorcist shouted. "Aren't you gonna do that?! Baka Moyashi!"

"E-Eh?! Do that?" Allen was puzzled by the question until he looked at Kanda who was still blushing and had his eyes closed. Like he was waiting for a... Oh...

The swordsman was getting frustrated and was about to pry the hands off his face when he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes wide to see Allen's closeup face with his eyes closed. The younger exorcist pulled back and smiled at him. "Was this what you meant?"

Kanda averted his eyes. "Che, you're slow Baka Moyashi..."

"It's Allen my dear BaKanda." Allen chuckled as he stroked the swordsman's cheek. "Say Kanda... Can I kiss you again?"

"Che, d-do as you wish..."

"Are you sure? I might do something more..." Allen smirked as he undid Kanda's ponytail and let the pool of dark blue dropped around the latter like a veil.

Kanda looked at the teen and his lips formed into a smirk. "Bring it on if you can Moyashi."

Without any more saying, they closed the gaps between them.

.

.

.

"How are you feeling?"

Allen stopped his stroking through the dark blue locks as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of the swordsman's head in his arms. "Spent. But satisfied."

"Che!" Even without seeing it, the white-haired teen knew that the other is blushing real hard against his bare chest.

"How about you? Does it still hurt?" Allen asked as he rubbed Kanda around his waist, causing the Japanese exorcist to shiver slightly.

"Don't touch unnecessary places, Baka Moyashi!" Kanda pinched the hand that is currently running further south.

Allen groaned at the pain but chuckled. "You know, I actually have one more wish that I want to do it with you." With this, Kanda looked up at him in question. "I want to have a family with you."

Kanda responded to it with a turnoff look. "You do know that I'm a guy right?"

"Of course I do!"

"So you should already know that it is impossible for me to bear you any children."

At this, Allen busted out laughing which started to annoy the swordsman. "Wait, wait! That's not what I meant. You see Kanda, one person can't make a family and that is why I want you to join me to make one. Even though I consider everyone back at the HQ are like a family to me and true that we can't have children, I want and more than happy to have you baring the same surname as mine. To connect you to me."

Kanda was speechless for the second time at Allen's speech. "Are... Are you trying to propose to me?"

"If you put it in that way, yes." The younger teen raised the other's left hand and kissed the ring finger. "Will you, Kanda?"

Kanda blushed as he sighed. "That's kind of fast, isn't it?"

"Well I was thinking that with who we are, we don't have much time left either. So I want to take the opportunity when I can."

Kanda looked at their joined hands. "...You won't regret it?"

"Absolutely. The only regret I will have is not doing this earlier."

Looking at the smile presented to him, Kanda sighed and begun to sit up. Surprised by the action, Allen followed. "There are no needs for wedding or rings. All I need from you are your words, your vows." Allen's eyes widen before he nodded with determination. "Good. Hold out your pinky."

"My pinky?" The teen did as he was told by holding out his right pinky, which Kanda looped it with his own. "This is..."

"For the Japanese, this is how we make promise. Called 'Yubikiri'. Those who break the promise will swallow a thousand needles. As for my case, you will suffer a thousand cut from Mugen." Allen gulped at the explanation but kept his composure. "Allen Walker. Promise me that you will never betray me."

Allen blushed at Kanda voicing out his name and smiled. "I will."

"I won't tell ask you not to die but I want you to promise me, that you will give all your might to stay alive as long as possible."

"I will."

"And most of all, don't lie to me."

Allen looked straight into Kanda's eyes. "I promise." What shocked him next was the soft smile that the swordsman showed him.

"Then I, Kanda Yu Walker shall obliged by the same vows. And with this..." Kanda swing their joined pinky in an up-down motion thrice and broke the connection. "The promise is sealed."

Allen looked down at his pinky then to Kanda who blushed under his gaze. "Kanda..."

"Yu."

"Eh?"

"You can call me that... but only when we are alone like this..." Kanda scratched the back of his head in embarrassment but soon turned to Allen who had not said a thing. And to his surprise, the teen was crying. "O-Oi, why are you crying?!"

"Did we really just...? Are we really...?" Tears just kept flowing from the teen's eyes as he stared at his pinky.

"Allen."

The teen stiffen at the name as he slowly looked up at the older exorcist who raised his hands to wipe the former's tears away. Not only that, he kissed Allen on the lips and hugged him. The white-haired teen almost forgotten how to breathe but slowly he returned the hug. "Yu..." Kanda responded by burying his face against Allen's neck which the latter knew that it is to hide the blush. "I love you Yu."

"Che! Go to sleep already! We are taking an early train back to HQ tomorrow." Kanda pulled away from the hug and lay back down on the bed.

Allen chuckled as he too lay back and hugged the older teen from the back. "Good night Yu."

"Che, night."

Allen smiled as he nuzzled his face against his lover's hair. "Thank you..."

Hearing the breathing of the teen behind him became a smooth rhythm, Kanda turned around to face the other.

_"I want to have a family with you."_

He stroked his finger over Allen's left scar and smiled. "Baka Moyashi... if I could, I would give you." Kanda sighed as he lay against Allen's chest who just tighten his hold around him. Lured by the steady heartbeats, the Japanese exorcist drifted off.

Unknown to the both of them, a faint glow shined from the pocket of Allen's uniform. The two Innocences flew out of the pocket and drifted towards the bed. They hovered above the sleeping couple for a moment before entering Kanda's lower abdomen.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another chapter up! Wow, that happened fast haha To get confessed, laid then propose XD Okay, I know that some of you will think that why didn't I write out the smut scene even though this is a M-rated fic. I will definitely write it out (if you know me from DA, I even drew it out =_=) but just not here. I want to keep it sweet here rather than hot and sexy. Come on, they will definitely have sex some times later, you think I won't let them? *smirks**

**Alright! See you next chapter!**


	4. 3rd Night: Children

"Ugh..."

"Yu, does it still hurt?" Allen glanced at his lover across from him who was currently leaning his head against the window grill with his arms circling around his lower abdomen. His face twisted in agony. The younger exorcist shifted his gaze towards the swordsman's abdomen as he thought back about what happened earlier in the morning.

In the morning Allen woke up to vomiting sounds in the bathroom and immediately noticed that Kanda was not beside him. He quickly grabbed his discarded pants on the floor to put it on and was about to walk to the bathroom when the door opened. "Yu?"

Kanda walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his expression tired as he supported himself on the door frame. Allen immediately stepped forth to support the swordsman who silently accepted the help. They headed back to bed as Kanda flopped down on it wearily while Allen poured a glass of water and handed it over to him. Kanda sat up and drank the water in silence as Allen waited beside him in worried. Noticing the gaze, Kanda just reached out his hand and rubbed the teen's white head. Allen pouted but not wanting to annoy the other, he leaned forth and kissed the swordsman on the cheek, who just blushed and pushed his face away. "We should get ready, it's about time."

Allen chuckled as he head towards the door to get both of their uniforms and they changed in silence. He reached into his pocket where the Innocences were supposed to be and immediately stiffen.

The pocket was empty.

Noticing Allen stopping in his action, Kanda turned to the teen. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"The... the Innocences are not in my pocket..."

"Huh?! What do you...!" Kanda shouted halfway when a pain shot through his lower abdomen, causing the swordsman to drop to his knees.

"Yu?!" Allen knelt down to place his arm around the swordsman's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

As if to answer the question, they saw a faint green light emitting from Kanda's lower abdomen. Allen reached out his left hand to touch the glowing area, a warmth flowed through both of them at the moment of contact. The glow started to dim down as they both sat in confusion, until Allen noticed that they were both crying. "What the hell is going on?" The teen looked from Kanda who was wiping away his tears to his hand which was still over the glowing area, he also noticed that the cross on the back of his hand is pulsing dimly with the same green light. Like it was resonating with something.

"Could it be... that those two Innocence are inside your body?"

**3rd Night: Children**

They did not say anything after that as they packed their things and headed towards the station. During the time they were waiting, Allen noticed Kanda placing an arm around his lower abdomen occasionally until the train arrived. He did not approach the other since Toma was with them. Even though they were in a relationship now, he knew that Kanda would want to keep it a secret.

Allen sighed as he stood up and moved to sit beside the swordsman. He circled his arm around the older teen's shoulder and pulled the latter's head over to rest on his shoulder. Instead of making any fuss or remarks like he usually did, the Japanese exorcist just leaned further onto Allen as the younger exorcist just tighten his hold and looked out at the passing sceneries.

"There's no pain..."

"Eh?"

"There wasn't any pain when I'm in contact with you..." Kanda sat up and pulled himself away from Allen's hold. After a second or two, the throbbing pain came back, causing the swordsman to shuffle back into Allen's hold who embraced him with both arms. The teen shifted himself to allow Kanda to lean against his chest and within seconds, the latter fell asleep.

Allen lay his cheek ontop of his lover's head, feeling worried for the swordsman's condition. It must be really painful for the prideful teen to find the need to seek for comfort from him. He moved his left hand to Kanda's abdomen and felt the same smoothing warmth coursing through him. The Japanese exorcist moaned lightly like he had felt the same thing, so he left his hand on the spot as he too drifted off.

_Looking around the dark space around him, Allen felt his body getting colder as he tried to rub his hands but to no use._

_Suddenly he heard giggling, like children playing behind him. He turned around to see two Innocence hovering in front of him but they flew away when he tried to reach out to them. They hovered in a few distances away from him as if waiting for him to catch up, so he followed. The closer he was to the Innocence, the warmer he got. It was the same warmth he felt when he touched Kanda's abdomen._

_He did not know how far he had walked, but finally he reached a door that looked eerily similar to the door of the room that he and Kanda have stayed in earlier. The Innocence circled around him once before disappearing into the door. He shivered as the cold started to return so he pushed open the door and stepped into it._

_To his surprise, he ended up in the same room that he and Kanda have stayed. Not only that, he saw Kanda and himself sleeping on the bed with the swordsman still awake while stroking his left scar. "Baka Moyashi... if I could, I would give you."_

_Allen was puzzled as he watched Kanda falling asleep, wondering what did the older teen meant by his last sentence. A green glow caught his attention as he looked over at his uniform hanging behind the door. The two Innocence flew out of the pocket and over to the bed. They hovered above before entering Kanda's lower abdomen a moment later. Allen stared in shock as the surrounding started to get darker and he heard the same giggling sound, followed by someone calling out to him._

"Allen!"

Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda with Timcanpy on the latter's shoulder looking at him in worried and realised that they are still inside the train's cabin. "Oi!" He turned back to the swordsman who still had a hand on his shoulder. "You were groaning in your sleep. Nightmare?"

Sleep? Nightmare? That was a dream? Or is it...

"Yu... Did you wished for something last night?" Allen sat up and took Kanda's hands in his.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kanda's raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You said... You said that if you could, you will give it to me..."

The room fell into silence until Kanda's face lit up in red. "You heard..! How did...?! What...?!"

The Japanese exorcist tried to run away but Allen grabbed hold of his wrists immediately. "Please Yu! Tell me!" And when he was about to reject, the younger teen hold up his pinky to remind Kanda of the vows they have made last night.

The swordsman started to calm down but still blushing hard and trying hard to avoid eye contacts. "You... You said you wanted to... make a family with me... So I just had a thought that... if I could, I would..."

"Give it to me..." Allen's face turned red as well. "Yu, I think you have made a wish to the Innocence."

"What do you mean?"

Allen started to relay his dream to Kanda whose face turned slowly pale white. Seeing this, Allen got worried. "Yu?"

Kanda circled his arms around his abdomen. "What if... What if it's really..."

Allen grabbed hold of the older exorcist's hands. "Then we will keep them."

Kanda immediately beat the hands away. "It's not that easy! These are Innocence we are talking about! Which means they won't be...!" The Japanese exorcist halted his sentence and bite down on his lower lip.

"Normal?"

Kanda jerked at the word as he clenched his hand tight as if to draw blood. "To be born like this into this chaotic world... And to live forever in that 'place' for their lives..." Various memories ran through the swordsman's mind. About how Lenalee was treated when she was young, about the other failed test subjects and most of all, how he himself was brought into this world.

"It will be alright."

Kanda was pulled into an embrace before he could retort. "How... How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. But I believe. I believe that this is definitely not a coincidence. And it is definitely not a coincidence that I have that dream. I believe that they want to be a part of our family too thus they showed me that dream. Even if all of these are abnormal, even if the future for them will be grim..." Allen pulled back and smiled at Kanda. "I will still be grateful for them to be born into this world. To be part of our family. And most of all, they are born because we love each other."

Kanda had lost count of the number of times he was speechless due to Allen's words for these past few days. He looked down at his hand that he had placed over his abdomen subconsciously. "Even if... all of these might just be your wistful thinking?"

"It won't because I will make sure it will be. Right?" Allen placed his left hand over Kanda's hand that was on top of the latter's abdomen and in response, it let out a faint green glow. "See? They agree."

Looking at the glow, Kanda sighed. "There must be something wrong with me since yesterday... To get drag into your stupid ideas one after another..."

"That just proved that you love me!"

"Don't get cocky! Baka Moyashi!" Kanda pinched Allen hard on the cheek, causing the latter to tear up. Looking at the glow that started to dim down, the swordsman sighed again. "How are we going to report this?"

"I guessed we could only tell Komui everything. As far as I know, we will need every help we can get since we are both inexperienced in this aspect. But of course, we must first let Hevlaska check you out before we can plan anything. One more thing, everyone will definitely find out about us." Allen holded out his pinky.

"Che... And to think that I was planning to keep it a secret... Just great."

Allen smiled as he took Kanda's hand and kissed it. "No matter what, I will not forget our vows."

Kanda blushed and snorted. "You better not."

.

.

.

Everyone stopped in their tracks or bumped into pillars as they never expect to witness what was before them.

Allen Walker and Kanda Yu walking hand in hand.

The white-haired exorcist was still smiling as usual and did his greetings, while the Japanese exorcist had his head low with his face covered by his fringes. Obviously he was blushing but he would send death glares to anyone who dared to say anything. Not able to stand the staring any longer, Kanda mumbled. "Moyashi, let go of my hand right now..."

"Are you sure? Won't it be painful?"

Kanda broke their hold. "Che! I'm not that weak!" Just as he took two steps, the pain was back again and it was just different from the usual pain he got from fighting or anything else. He halted in his steps as he tried to ease the pain by taking a few deep breathes but it was useless. Grunting, he holded out his hand to Allen who just smiled and took it as they proceed their way to Komui's office.

.

.

.

"Wow, that's... a lot to take in." Komui adjusted his spectacle as he looked at the couple sitting across from him. He smiled at the interaction between the teens, as Allen just kept grinning at Kanda who was blushing and fidgeting in seat but did not pull away from their connected hands. The Chinese director really did not expect these two to get together and ended up in their current situation, but he was happy for them. It was hard to find love in this period, especially for teens like them. But... "The both of you do know what this means, right?"

Allen answered with a smile while Kanda snorted. But their eyes were determined. Komui smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, first of all, we need get it checked by Hevlaska." The Chinese stood up and went out of the room with the couple following behind. During the journey, Komui chuckled at the joined hands and smirked at the teens. "What's with the holding hands anyway? Though I admit that it is kind of sweet and cute."

Kanda would have draw Mugen if his right hand was not holded back by Allen. "Well, we are not sure why as well but if I stay closer to Yu..." The younger teen tensed at the tighten grip and the murderous stare he was given. "Erm I mean the closer I stay to Kanda, his pain will lessen. But if I am in direct contact, there won't be any pain at all."

Komui tried to hide his snickers at the slip. "I see."

They reached Hevlaska's room as they got onto the new elevator that was made after the old one broke during their fight with a level 4. As they descend, Allen felt Kanda's hand tighten in their grip. "Yu." The Japanese exorcist reacted to his whispered name to see the other smiling at him. "I'm here."

Kanda nodded as they arrived at the floor to see Hevlaska towering over them. "Hev, we have an unusual case this time round. So we need your clarification."

"Alright." Multiple white hands move towards Kanda to start lifting him up, but this caused Allen to release his hold and Kanda's face twisted in agony.

"Yu!" Allen shouted in worried. "Hevlaska, could you inspect him while having him staying near me?"

"I see. Sorry for hurting you." She placed Kanda back down to Allen who immediately connected their hands. Her white hands started to hover over the Japanese exorcist's abdomen that began to glow. All of them waited in anxious before the hands were withdrawn, along with Kanda dropping to his knees in fatigue but was held carefully by Allen.

Komui moved to the couple before looking up at Hevlaska. "How is it?"

"The Innocence were indeed residing inside of him and not only that, they are forming into life forms."

"Life forms?" Komui looked towards Allen who is holding Kanda tightly in his arms while the swordsman had his arms around his own abdomen.

"They are forming into what these children have wished." She looked at the surprised couple. "And with the rate they are growing, they will be ready in three months time."

They all gasped at the duration. Kanda slowly stood up with Allen's help and looked up at Hevlaska. "Will they... will they be normal?"

Both Allen and Komui looked at Kanda then to Hevlaska, who stayed silent. "I do not know but they are definitely forming into forms that are the same as human beings. I am expecting them to be just like human beings with parasite-type Innocence." She looked over at Allen who looked at his own left hand.

"So, God had bestowed us with two more compatibles. We shall await their births and raise them to carry out their duties." The voices of the Grand Generals resonated through the hall.

"Moyashi and I will be the one to raise them! They belong to us!" Kanda glared at the Generals.

"Kanda-kun!"

"Kanda Yu. Beware of your words. Remember that you are here thanks to us. As a second exorcist."

'A second exorcist?' Allen looked over at Komui who just had a grim look while Kanda's was full of hatred and a hint of pain. The white-haired exorcist bit down on his lips but said nothing as he turned to Komui. "Komui-san, we would liked to be excused. We both need some rest."

Komui nodded as he gave the generals a bow before activating the lift to ascend. Along their way, they can hear the Grand Generals' voices echoing through the halls.

"Remember your duties, exorcists."

.

.

.

The couple excused themselves as they head towards their quarters, with Timcanpy following them. Reaching Allen's room first, the couple halted in front of the door. "Maybe we should share a room from now on. We can ask Komui-san for..."

"I want to be alone for now."

"Eh?" The Japanese exorcist was about to walk off but Allen grabbed hold of his wrist. "Wait Yu! Was it about what the Generals said? About the second exorcist?" No response. "I promised, didn't I? That I still love you even if you won't tell me anything about your past. So please..." He tighten his grip and lower his gaze to the floor. "Don't just walk away like this..."

The hallway was only filled with the flapping of Timcanpy's wings. Gaining no response, Allen sighed as he slowly loosen his grip to only be pulled into an embrace. "Why are you the one crying? Baka Moyashi."

It was then Allen realised that he was crying as he returned the embrace. "Because I can't share your pain with you... And you won't cry no matter what..."

Kanda let out a sigh as he pat the shorter teen on the head. "Let's go in already, I'm tired." The swordsman grabbed Allen's hand and moved into the room.

After taking off their coats and leaving just their inner shirt and pants, they settled down on the bed. "Three months... that's really fast."

Kanda snorted but circled his arm around his lower abdomen. After a while he holded out his pinky to Allen. "Promise me one more thing." Allen hooked his own pinky around the swordsman's. "No matter what, you will never hand the children over to them. Never let them take the children."

Knowing who the swordsman meant, Allen nodded before leaning forth to seal the vow with a kiss. He pulled Kanda to him as they lay back down on the bed. "Say Yu..."

"Ah?"

"Does that mean that in this relationship... I'm the father and Yu is the mother?" The answer came as a painful pinch around his waist.

"Go to sleep already! Baka Moyashi!"

Allen chuckled as he pulled the blanket over them and within seconds, the couple drifted off to dreamland.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes! Rather than 9 months, I will down it to just 3 XD~! I can't wait to write about the kids~! Especially Yu-mama's interaction with his kids.**

**See you next chapter! Read and Review!**


End file.
